


Who Needs Love Like That

by romanticalgirl



Series: Running to Stand Still [3]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/25/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who Needs Love Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/25/01

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jen grabbed a stack of carefully folded underwear and shoved it into a duffel bag. "I mean, think of the fun you'll be missing."

"As enlightening as a…what did Tobey call it?"

"Big, gay road trip."

"Right. A big, gay road trip sounds, my college experience, not to mention my lifelong debt to Dawson, I can't afford another summer of actually having a good time."

Jen was quiet for a moment. "Has he called?"

"Dawson? Oh, sure. He calls me at least twice a week."

"Yeah," Jen nodded and started packing again. "I was talking about Dawson."

Joey sighed and climbed off Jen's bed. "I think that if I were waiting for Pacey to call, I'd be in for an extremely long wait. Unless you know of any plans for a snowstorm in hell to coincide with a rash of airborne farm animals." She shrugged, facing away from Jen as she leafed through the blonde's CD collection. "Pacey isn't going to call me."

"Do you want him to?" Even without looking, Jen could sense Joey's body stiffening.

Slowly, she relaxed, "I guess I deserve that, don't I?"

"Honestly?" Jen continued packing, still not looking at Joey. "I think you deserve a hell of a lot more and a hell of a lot more pissed off. But if Pacey doesn't want to fight his own battles, it's not my job to fight them for him."

Joey sighed and turned around, sinking down to sit on the floor. Her fingers twisted in the short carpet. "Why wouldn't he fight them?" Her eyes raised to Jen's, sad and hurt.

"I'm pretty sure that the blame for this can't all be placed firmly on Pacey's shoulders, Jo." Jen walked over and sat in front of her friend. "You have an unhealthy attachment to Dawson. Neither of you can seem to decide whether you should be friends or fucking."

"I slept with Pacey…"

"Were you thinking about him?"

Joey's face flamed and she glared at Jen. "Of course I was! Jesus, how can you think anything else?"

"And when it was over, was your first thought about what Dawson would think of you?"

"I…" Joey stopped and just sat there.

"Joey, you used to fantasize about Dawson loving you. And then, when he decided he did, you realized the Dawson that you were in love with wasn't real. There was no way he could live up to your idealized expectations." Jen grabbed Joey's hands and held them. "But then Dawson did want you and he's done to you what you did to him. He's made you into this virginal idol on a pedestal. And because you know how it feels to be him, you feel some weird obligation to live up to it."

"Is that what you think?"

"Did you enjoy sleeping with Pacey?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel guilty afterward?"

"A little."

"Because of Dawson?"

Joey paused then nodded. "Yeah."

"Only because of Dawson?"

This time there was no pause. "Yeah."

"Did you love Pacey?"

"Yes."

"And do feel guilty about that?"

Joey just let the question hang in the air, her silence answer enough.

Jen gave her a quick smile and got to her feet. "I'm not saying it was your fault, Jo. I mean, you and Pacey probably could have worked past or through the Dawson thing. But that, on top of his inferiority complex?" She shrugged.

"He graduated, though." Joey got up as well, moving back to the bed. "I checked."

"Graduated, sure." Jen shrugged and resumed packing. "But that isn't necessarily a ticket out of Capeside."

Joey bit her lower lip. "He sure as hell managed to get out of Capeside this summer."

Jen nodded. "Would it have been better if he'd stayed?"

 

~**~  
"You do both know that there's no way in hell I intend to survive this trip on those nasty pink portents of doom, right?"

"You could at least give them a chance."

"I did. When I was five. And when the nasty taste finally dissipated in junior high…"

"Okay, okay. You want to stop for food." Jack flipped on the blinker and eased into the right lane. "You don't have to malign our chosen course of nutrition, you know."

"You're going to end up looking like a wax effigy if you keep stuffing those in your face."

"Enough. I…" Jack stopped and started to pull off the side of the road.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Picking up the hitchhiker we just passed."

"Why?" Jen looked out the window at the lone figure trotting towards them. "He could be a psychopath."

"He could be cute," Tobey threw out from the back seat.

"I thought you were staying out of our petty arguments." Jen looked at Jack as he grinned back at his boyfriend in the rearview mirror. "This is our big, gay road trip. Why do we need to add a random, potentially mentally unstable fourth party to the mix?"

"The guy needs a ride, Jen."

The hitchhiker finally jogged up to the car and stuck his head in the passenger's side window, next to Jen. "Thanks for stopping. I'm headed…"

"Oh, shit." Jen moaned as she buried her face in her hands.

Drue finished his sentence with a wide grin. "Wherever you are."

~**~  
"So, where exactly are we headed?" Drue draped himself over the back of Jen's seat, his hands brushing her blonde curls.

She jerked forward. "Keep your hands off me, Valentine."

"Don't flatter yourself, Lindley." He moved his hands away, holding them a good distance from her. "So, where are we going?"

"Hawaii," she snapped. "We're driving there."

"Right. And maybe now we can let someone who isn't a smart-ass answer the question."

"No can do," Tobey remarked. "We're all smart-asses here. You should fit right in."

Drue settled back in his seat. "So, you two make up the entirety of the Cape's gay population, right? Is that why you're dating? Or do you actually like each other?"

"See, Tobey? Drue's obnoxious on top of it all."

"You can't be on top all the time, Lindley. I like me some variety."

"I say we kill him and drop his body in the desert. No one will know. No one will miss him." She rested her hand on Jack's arm in pleading. "His rotting corpse can feed scavenger birds. We allow him to finally have purpose in death since he doesn't in life!"

"She's so cute when she's plotting my demise, isn't she?" Drue locked his door and leaned against it. "Wake me when it's my turn to drive." Quickly sitting up, he got close to Jen, his breath warm in the air-conditioned car. "Better get your rest, Lindley. I'm gonna need someone to help keep me up."

He flopped back and Jen glared at Jack's smug, smiling face. "You're going to hell. And I hate you."

Jack laughed and turned on the radio. "You heard the man, Jen. You'd better get some sleep."

~**~  
"Drue?"

"Yeah," Jen snapped. "Couldn't you have warned me?"

"Me? Why me?" Joey twirled the phone cord around her fingers. "I only work for his mother, I don't run his social calendar."

"Still!"

"Jen, you've been gone two days. This is the first time I've talked to you."

"Still." Jen sighed and flopped back against the phone booth. "Jack thinks it's funny."

"Jack is evil."

"He's beyond evil. He got a boyfriend and he got cocky."

"Which I'm sure Tobey appreciates."

"Joey!"

"Oh, right. You weren't thinking that."

"Well, maybe." Jen laughed. "But it doesn't give him the right to torture me with the presence of Drue Valentine."

"Maybe he thinks you and Drue make a cute couple."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Joey laughed. "I think it's sweet."

"That's because you're evil too."

"Are you talking to Joey?" Drue stuck his head in the booth, getting as close as possible to Jen. "Hey, Potter."

Jen smacked him on the head with the receiver. Drue yelped and jerked away. "I've got to go, apparently we're all gassed up."

"I promise to disavow any knowledge of your association with Drue should he end up missing."

"I appreciate that, Jo." Jen watched as Drue headed back to the car, rubbing his temple and casting dirty looks back in her direction. "I'll call you later. Ohio maybe."

"Ooh. It's almost like living your exciting life."

"Yeah. How is Capeside?"

"Bitch."

"Bye, Jo."

"Bye."

Jen hung up and left the booth, heading to the car. She stopped and shook her head. "No."

Drue patted the back seat next to him. "Climb on in, honey-buns."

"Jack."

"Tobey thought we should take shifts. He and I will do the day shift; you and Drue can do nights. All sightseeing is a group activity."

"I'm driving to the biggest ball of twine in Minnesota. Just to punish you."

"You know, at some point," Drue reminded her, "You're really going to hurt my feelings."

Jen gave him an irritated glance. "I'll take that under advisement." She climbed into the back seat and slammed the door. She held up her hand, silencing Drue before he could say another word. "Shut up."

~**~  
Tobey rubbed his eyes, staring at the gray stretch of road. "Do you think we're being inordinately cruel?"

"No." Jack tapped the steering wheel with his thumbs. "They deserve each other."

"They hate each other."

"No." Jack smiled. "I don't think they do. Besides," he looked over at Tobey before reaching out and capturing his hand. "I want time alone with you. Without having to listen to the two of them fight and bitch."

"And flirt?" Tobey laced his fingers through Jack's, taking a deep breath, sighing with satisfaction.

"Nothing wrong with flirting."

"No." They rode in silence, both of them listening to the hum of the road. "So…Stanford."

"It'll be too soon as it is, Tobey." Jack lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Tobey's, moist lips against the back of his wrist. "Let's not…let's just enjoy this, okay?"

"Right." Tobey's half-smile was far from convincing as he took off his glasses.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Whenever you think we're fighting or I'm upset or you're not turning me on, you take off your glasses."

"I do?"

"You've got a Superman fixation, don't you?"

"Not that I know of."

"I like you in glasses."

Tobey slipped them back on. "There are some situations where taking them off is prudent."

Jack looked at him slyly. "I'll take your word for it." He looked directly at the road as Tobey sighed. "At least for now."

He could barely contain his smile as Tobey laughed out loud.

~**~  
"You drive like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Yeah, I can tell by the boobies."

"Boobies?" Jen laughed. "Who says boobies?"

"What would be a better word? Tits? Boobs? Knockers? Hooters?"

"Breasts are fine. Although you shouldn't even be talking about my breasts. You shouldn't even think about my breasts."

"They're kind of hard not to think about when they're jutting out all perky like. It's your own damn fault, Lindley."

"You know, I can stay awake all on my own. And even if I can't, the fiery crash would serve to put me out of my Drue-induced misery."

"I thought you and I were getting along, Jen. What happened?"

"You didn't go away."

Drue laughed. "Actually, I did. We just ended up going away the same way."

Jen shrugged, glancing in the rear-view mirror at Jack and Tobey who were fast asleep. "Why were you hitchhiking?"

"Is this a truce?"

"No."

"My dad didn't send the money for my plane ticket and I wasn't about to ride the bus all the way to Vegas."

"That's where your dad lives?"

"Some of the time." He looked out at the night. "So where are you guys headed?"

"Tobey's going to Stanford. We're his chauffer service."

"He and Jack going to do the long distance thing?"

"That's the plan."

"Harsh." They were silent for a long time. Finally Drue spoke. "So, you sleepy?"

"A little."

"Wanna play a game?"

"With you?"

"Sure."

"Is it going to cost me money?"

"No."

"Am I going to regret it for the rest of my life?"

"Possibly."

"Sure."

"Okay, word association."

"If this goes at all into the sexual realm…"

"That's all up to you, Lindley." Drue propped his feet up on the dashboard and rested his wrists on his knees. "Okay. Apple."

"Teacher."

"Chocolate."

"Sex."

"See? You did that." Drue smiled, turning his head to look at her. "Winter."

"Snow."

"Rain."

"Sex." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Next?"

"Sex."

"Pacey."

"What!" Drue looked disgusted. "You have *got* to be kidding." When she didn't respond, he shuddered. "Please. Please tell me you're kidding."

"What's wrong with Pacey?"

"Everything. He's Joey's little lap dog, has no personality of his own anymore. He let himself be subverted."

"Pacey's sexy."

"Whatever. I know he's not your real answer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Your real answer is lying across the back seat."

"Jack's gay."

"I'm perfectly clear on that concept," Drue paused. "Are you?"

"Very much so."

"So why are you here?"

"What? I'm helping drive. Going sightseeing."

"No. You're keeping them from doing anything. Whether you admit it or not."

"Right. Because I'm so unnerved by homosexual relationships."

"That's not what I said. I don't think you have a problem with gay relationships. I think you're petrified of Jack falling in love with someone and not needing you anymore."

"You're so full of shit."

"At least I don't want to fuck my best friend."

"You don't have a best friend."

"Oh. Right." Drue dropped his feet back to the floor. "Thanks for that reminder."

~**~  
"Do you know what this is?" Tobey dragged Jen from the backseat, pulling her behind him.

"Really bright sunlight," she winced. "Two hours sleep. Putting up with Drue."

"Jen, this is like Mecca." Tobey stopped in front of a small, white farmhouse. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"In hell?" Drue asked.

"Do you know what this is?"

"If I say no will you tell me so I can go back to sleep?"

Tobey sighed. "You people are infidels. This establishment is the birthplace of one Frances Gumm."

"Great." Drue closed his eyes and rested his head on Jen's shoulder. "Good for him."

"Her."

"Her."

"Her!" Tobey pulled Jen into a hug, not noticing as Drue stumbled. "Frances Gumm, better known as Judy Garland."

"Wow." Jen squinted. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent." She pulled away from him and headed back to the car, passing Jack on the way. "Going back to sleep."

"Did you see the house?"

"You care where Judy Garland was born?"

"No. But Tobey does."

Drue's comments from the previous night in her mind, Jen grinned. "Well, you guys go harness some of his enthusiasm. I can sleep in a parked car just as easily as a moving one."

"Thanks, Jen."

"And just to show you how much I love you, send Drue back to the car."

"Don't worry about that. It was number one on my list of things to do."

Drue walked up. "Your boyfriend is insane." He climbed in the car after Jen, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over his head.

"Night." Jack moved in Tobey's direction, coming up behind him and resting his hands on Tobey's hips. He looked to his right, his gaze caught by another gay couple, their arms around each other.

"They're not the sight we're here to see, you know." Tobey said lightly, his hands covering Jack's.

"They're so comfortable." Jack's voice was awed.

"We could take their picture, if you want," Tobey joked. "I mean, this is just a house."

Jack laughed and rested his chin on Tobey's shoulder, looking at the house. "Are you a big Judy Garland fan?"

"Not really." Tobey laughed. "But it's not a very good gay road trip if we don't hit a few sights on the Gay American tour."

"There's a tour?"

"It's not very good," Tobey assured him. " Mostly it's a long bus ride between LA, San Francisco and New York."

"What other gay Meccas are in the middle of America?"

"Well, Jen mentioned the biggest ball of twine in Minnesota, but that's more for the bondage fans." Tobey turned, careful to keep Jack's hands on his hips. "Which we can discuss, if you're interested."

"I think that's a little out of my league right now." Jack smiled, his eyes not leaving Tobey's. "Would it be a fitting tribute to Judy if I kissed you right here?"

"I think she'd be thrilled," Tobey informed him, licking his lips. "So would I."

"Well, Judy's approval was really what I was going for, but yours is workable." Jack's nose touched Tobey's, their eyes locked, half-closed. He started to say something else, then shook his head once and closed his eyes, his lips brushing Tobey's lightly.

Tobey's lips parted, his tongue sweeping over Jack's lower lip before slipping into his mouth. His hand slid up Jack's arms, resting on his shoulders, his thumbs moving over Jack's jaw.

Jack moaned low, the rough rasp of stubble provoking a rush of desire. Jack's fingers curled into Tobey's jeans and pulled him closer.

Tobey's breath was hot and heavy as they broke apart. "Fuck," he sighed, his body still pressed against Jack's, the hard press of their mutual erections thick between them.

Jack rested his forehead against Tobey's. "It's a long walk back to the car."

"Yeah." Tobey's hand cupped Jack's cheek and jaw, rubbing the short hair.

"Not helping," Jack informed him, his hips rocking against Tobey's, denim colliding hard flesh beneath it. "How am I supposed to sit next to you for eight hours without doing something?"

"Just eight?"

"After that, we'll be in the back seat." Jack released Tobey and took a deep breath, stepping back. "In the back seat, we can do something about it."

"Right," Tobey agreed. "Make it worse."

~**~  
Jen stirred her coffee slowly. Drue looked past her at the car. "You know what they're doing out there, don't you?"

She took a sip, grimaced and added another packet of sugar. "Sleeping."

"They could be having sex."

"I'm pretty sure their first time isn't going to be in the back seat of Grams' car."

"Okay, maybe they're not having sex, but they could be."

"Would you like to go out there and see? Maybe they'll let you watch."

"I'll just drink my coffee."

"Good plan." Jen took another sip, holding the cup with both hands. "You want to drive or do you want me to?"

"You drove last night. It's my turn." He yawned and scratched his head. "When can we shower?"

"We'll stop at a hotel tonight. Get real food and shower, have a good night's sleep." She put the lid on her coffee. "Although when we made our budget, we were planning on one room."

"We've shared a room before."

"Yeah, but the first time, we were both under the influence of several mind-altering drugs. And the second time you slept on the floor."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," he informed her, taking a long drink of his coffee. "You think they're done yet?"

"We really can't afford two rooms."

"Surely you can keep you hands off me for one night, Lindley."

Jen shook her head and headed for the car. "Come on, Valentine."

"Ooh. I love it when you're forceful." Drue opened the driver's door. "All right, kiddies, put away anything gelatinous and buckle your seatbelts."

Jen looked in the backseat and smiled at Tobey and Jack, curled up together, fast asleep.

"Aw." Drue started the car and headed out of the parking lot. "Aren't they cute?"

"You're jealous."

"Actually, no." Drue shook his head. "I've got no desire to snuggle with either of them."

Jen smirked. "Sure, Drue. I know that deep down in that black heart of yours, you want someone to snuggle with."

"And you don't?"

Jen didn't answer, her body turned slightly, her gaze still on Jack and Tobey.

~**~  
"You're kidding." Jack looked around the hotel room. "They're kidding, right?"

Jen ducked her head under Jack's arm, shaking her head. "No."

There were two single beds, the bathroom door was missing, the shower curtain barely on the hooks. "Wow." Tobey cocked an eyebrow as he looked over Jack's shoulder. "How much are we paying for this?

"Too much." Drue pushed past the three of them and dropped his backpack on one of the beds. "But there's a shower."

"Sort of." Jen moved in as well, sitting on the foot of the other bed. "Okay, I'm going to go get some supplies. You three shower while I'm gone. Then, you can get a table at the restaurant while I shower."

"Sounds good." Jack tossed his bag on the floor. "Make sure to get…"

"I'm not buying those things."

"But Jen!" Jack approached her, batting his long lashes. "I'll love you forever and ever."

"Yeah. Like that's incentive." She grabbed her purse. "Don't take too long."

~**~  
Drue was sitting alone in the room when she returned. He quickly grabbed the bags from her hands, setting them on the rickety table.

"Where are the boys?"

"They went for a walk. Stretching their legs or some other muscles." He smiled. "I told them I'd wait for you."

"I can shower all by myself."

"It's better with help."

"How would you know? Did Jack and Tobey help you out?"

"Nah. I left the room while they helped each other."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jen grabbed her bag and dug out clean clothes and her toiletries. She noticed him still standing there, showing no desire or intention to leave. "Go away, Drue."

"You're kicking me out? You're going to make me go out there on my own, or worse, with the two of them, when I could be in here with you getting all wet?"

"Now see, there's the fallacy in your logic. Because you can't be in here with me, all wet or otherwise, because if you're not out of this room in about ten seconds, I'm going to dismember you. And I'll start with the parts you'll miss the most."

"You're really turning me on, Lindley."

"Get. Out."

Drue got up, barely able to hide his smirk. "Right. Right. See you at dinner."

"Don't say things like that," Jen informed him as he walked toward the door. "You'll ruin my appetite."

~**~  
Tobey set the atlas on the table and pointed to a spot precisely in the middle of nowhere. "We're here."

"Lucky us." Drue finished off his soda, slurping the last of it noisily through the straw. Tobey ignored him and pointed to a place several inches away from his other finger.

"We're supposed to end up here. The only big gay excitement on our big gay road trip, besides the ritual sacrifice we have to do in Topeka to make sure people like Drue remain heterosexual, our only planned stop is San Francisco."

"Nirvana on Castro Street," Drue looked over the brightly colored states they had yet to pass through and looked at Tobey. "What's Vegas like? Gay-wise?"

Tobey shrugged. "Money is money. They don't care either way."

"My dad as has a pool, a Jacuzzi, a sauna, seven bedrooms, five baths and a liquor cabinet the size of a small, underdeveloped country, despite the fact that he can't seem to afford child support." A malicious gleam lit Drue's eyes. "I can't imagine anything that would please my father more than all of my friends - and for the sake of argument, let's pretend that you're all my friends - descending on him like a Biblical plague."

"You and your dad get along well, then?" Jack looked at Jen who was deliberately taking no part in the conversation.

"My father is a cocksucker." Drue smiled. "Take it however you want to, although I certainly mean no offense by it. Hell, all of Jen's best friends are cocksuckers."

"I'm sorry," Tobey glanced up at Drue. "Were you being nice or insulting? Because I stopped paying attention to you about five minutes after picking you up."

"It's a free weekend or more in Vegas. The offer stands." Drue looked over at Jen and shrugged. Getting to his feet, he tossed money on the table, paying for the dinner and walking away.

~**~  
Jen sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Drue. He was lying on his back, his hands underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. "So."

"So?"

"So. We're going to Vegas." She poked him in the ribs until he turned onto his side. She lay down beside him, staring into his eyes. "You touch me tonight, and I'll flay your skin from your body."

"You should be so lucky, Lindley." He smiled at her. "Besides, what makes you think I've got any desire to touch you?"

She smiled sexily, a sweet innocence underlying it. "You know you want to."

"You're the one who's hard up, Jennifer. I've been gettin' some all year."

"Spending time with the monthly centerfold doesn't count as a meaningful relationship."

"Speaking of centerfolds…" Drue's fingers ran down the length of her arm, not touching her. Jen shivered slightly. "Where are the lovebirds?"

"Making out in the middle of nowhere."

"When there's a perfectly frightening single bed handy?"

"With a built in audience." She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe they're just not as kinky as you are."

"No one's as kinky as I am." Drue pulled his hand back and settled onto the bed, his gaze going back to the ceiling. "That should help you rest easy, huh?" When she didn't respond, he glanced back at her, smiling as she slept.

~**~  
Tobey sat on the railing, his legs spread. He watched Jack staring out at the stretch of flat land that surrounded them. "So."

"So?" Jack repeated, not looking over at his boyfriend.

"So. Sleeping in the back seat of a car is a lot different than sleeping together in a bed."

"A single bed."

"Yeah."

Jack moved over to Tobey, easing between his parted knees. "You thinking about it?"

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"I'm trying very hard not to, actually. Afraid that if I start thinking about it, I'm going to start worrying about it."

"And if you worry about it?"

Jack half-shrugged. "I won't get any sleep at all." His hand reached out and touched Tobey's cheek, cupping it. His thumb ran lightly over his cheekbone. "Of course, we keep doing this, I'm not gonna get much sleep either."

"What are we doing?" Tobey's breath caught on the words.

"Damned if I know." Jack moved closer, feeling Tobey's thighs close tighter around him, his claves rubbing against Jack's, bare skin against bare skin. Tobey moaned quietly, his hips moving forward towards Jack's.

"Mmm," Jack agreed as Tobey's legs kept moving, urging him closer. Jack thrust forward, upward, his shorts tightening as his erection grew. "I want to feel you."

"Yes," Tobey sighed, his lips straining forward, aching for Jack's.

Jack's hands pushed Tobey's shirt up, running over his smooth skin. "I want to press up against you, feel your skin." His lips hovered over Tobey's, the air between them thick.

Tobey's hand moved down, over his own thigh to Jack's erection, his fingers finding the zipper and guiding it downward. He pushed the fabric apart, his hand covering the burning skin, shielded only by the thin cotton of Jack's boxers.

Jack pulled Tobey off the ledge, their bodies meshed. "We've got to stop doing this."

Tobey kissed him.

Suddenly, they were a tangle of arms and legs, moving and touching and thrusting. Jack's hands pushed at Tobey's shirt, guiding it up his body, his fingers feeling where bone and sinew moved and met and seduced. Tobey pulled back, gasping for breath as Jack sucked at his lower lip.

Forcing his hands away from Jack, Tobey yanked his shirt over his head then planted his hands on Jack's chest, pushing him back against the wall of the hotel.

Jack grunted as he hit the wood surface, the sound turning into a strangled moan as Tobey sank to his knees and pushed Jack's shirt out of the way, his tongue tracing the waistband of Jack's shorts. Hot kisses moved over Jack's stomach, wetting the thin trail of black hair as Tobey's fingers fumbled shakily to undo the button at Jack's waist.

"TobeyTobeyTobey," Jack begged, his hands kneading his boyfriend's shoulders as he reached into Jack's boxers, easing his cock free. "Oh, God. Yes. Please. Yes." Jack's head fell back as Tobey's mouth wrapped around him.

His hand slipped back, carefully cupping Jack's balls as he sucked at the length of his cock, focusing on the smooth head. His lips held firm along the ridge as he tongued the slit, sucking steadily. Jack's hips came away from the wall, his back arching toward Tobey. His hands lifted to Tobey's short blond hair, holding him steady as he fucked his eager mouth. "Yes, God." Jack's hips were bucking, the edge of relief just beyond his grasp as Tobey began massaging his balls. "Fffffffuck." Jack's whole body shuddered as Tobey sucked the salty thickness of his come from his still-thrusting cock.

As Jack's body stilled, Tobey eased away from him, getting shakily to his feet. Jack quickly fastened his shorts, leaning into Tobey's body, feeling his erection. He cupped the bulge, rubbing Tobey through the thin denim. Tobey's hand wasn't quite steady as he moved it away.

"What's wrong?"

"That's only going to make it worse."

"Not if you let me do more than touch it."

Tobey looked at him carefully. "Are you sure that's something you're ready for?" He watched Jack's expression without judgment. "Let's go back to the room."

"I guess it's a good thing that the shower's only got cold water, huh?"

Tobey grinned. "I requested it, actually."

~**~  
Drue stood at the door, taking a deep breath as he pushed the key into the lock. The door swung open, the semi-stale smell of emptiness drifting out on the air-conditioned breeze. "Dad?"

He glanced back over his shoulder at the other three and shrugged, pushing the door out of his way and walking into the foyer. Tobey whistled low. "Damn."

"Yeah, experience the opulence bought at the expense of my mother's wardrobe. Not that I give would normally give a shit about my mother's wardrobe, but since I've had to hear about it every day for the past two years, I'm a little bitter." He held out one hand. "So, who wants a tour?"

They fell in step behind him, heading up a long staircase.

"On your right, you'll notice the large glass windows that show off the lovely kidney-shaped pool. While one might wonder why someone would choose a kidney as the preferred shape for their swimming enjoyment, we'll quickly clear it up as an homage to the decimated liver of my hard-drinking father."

Tobey raised his eyebrows, looking at both Jack and Jen. "Then, you'll notice at the top of the stairs, the huge bay window. This is so my father can look down at whichever almost-teenager he is currently romancing as she swims naked in the pool. Occasionally, he watches the pool boy as well."

He stopped abruptly at the first door. "In here, we have the first of five guest bedrooms. These are all themed around my father's most favorite perversions. This one would be best known as the 'tacky honeymoon suite'. And yes, before you ask, the bed does indeed vibrate."

He continued moving. "Here we have the snow cabin. There are authentic bearskins on the floor for any of you who feel the need to experiment with your animalistic or killer instinct. I believe all body parts are represented, but I could be wrong as I've never had the desire or inclination to check it out for myself."

Moving further. "Here we have the average teenage girl's bedroom. Complete with frilly, pink curtains and a select wardrobe of questionable outfits. Sadly, many of these outfits and belongings have actually belonged to women my father has dated, so use anything with considerable discretion."

He sighed and stopped. "The other rooms are my father's. One's his bedroom and the other is his study. The study contains alcohol and, quite possibly, drugs. The bedroom contains sexual aides that would make me blush. Needless to say, you want to poke your head in? You do it on your own. Or together." He looked pointedly at Jack and Tobey. "Whatever."

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Jen asked the question quietly, somehow sensing that just being in the house was pushing Drue closer to the edge.

"Ah! The real accommodations." He moved past them, heading back down the stairs. Taking a right at the bottom, he went through a door in the base and led them through a short hallway. "These are reserved for the most esteemed guests. There's a back entrance that they generally use so they don't have to creep around under the stairs. He opened one door. "Your suite, my sweet."

Jen stuck her head in the door, slightly afraid. The room was done in dark blues and greens with strong wood accents. "Ooh. Nice."

"Boys, follow me." He led them further down the hall, Jen still tagging along. "Are we sharing a room?"

"Uh…"

Tobey shook his head. "No."

"Right. Tobey, this is yours." The room was all in gray and black, very modern. "And Jack, yours is right here." He opened the next door and smirked at Jack's reaction to the foam green. "I'm just down the hall. The kitchen is this way too, as is the living room." Drue stood by his bedroom door, wincing as the phone rang. "Help yourself to whatever. Especially if you think it just might piss my father off."

~**~  
Jen glanced over at Drue as he stared out at the crystal pool. Jack and Tobey were sitting on the diving board, looking off in different directions, but still holding hands. "You're not going to join us for the fun and frolicking?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Does this have anything to do with your phone call?"

"No."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?" Jen sat on the window seat next to him and reached over, resting her hand on his. "And I'm not just saying that because I hate you."

He managed a half grin and shrugged. "It was my dad."

She bent her head in an effort to meet his eyes. "And?"

"I was informed that I could have free reign of the house, so long as I didn't touch his liquor, his drugs or his porn stash." Drue held up the unopened bottle of bourbon. "In the meantime, he's off in Colorado with his new snow bunny. Who is most likely a month or two older than me."

"Could be worse." Jen leaned into him, letting her forehead touch his. "He could be here with his new snow bunny."

"I didn't really want to come here."

"We can leave, Drue."

He turned his head and stared out at Jack and Tobey. Tobey was now laying on the diving board, his head resting in Jack's lap as Jack's fingers ran through his short hair. "And spoil their fun?"

"That's the problem, isn't it?"

He shook his head in denial. "What?"

"Coupling?" She watched him watch the two boys outside. "You feelin' a little lonesome?"

"Now how could I be lonesome with sweet, pathetic you by my side?" Drue looped his arm around her shoulders. "I mean, I may be bad off, but at least I'm not seriously enamored with my gay best friend."

"I'm not seriously enamored with Jack," Jen told him firmly as she removed his arm from around her shoulders. "I'm Jack's friend. And I think your jealousy over not actually having any friends is simply coming into play here." She stood up and started toward the stairs.

"So we're not friends anymore? Even after our tender moments at the prom? Even after you snuggled against me during the car ride here?" Drue looked hurt, his lower lip stuck out dramatically. "Why, Jen Lindley, you wound me to the depths of my soul."

"As if you have one."

He smiled as she turned and made her way down the stairs. "What say we leave these two lovebirds alone tonight? I'll treat you to a night out on the town?"

"Like I'd let you take me to the Vegas strip so you can desert me when you find some cheap floozy to lounge over." She stopped her descent and smirked at him. "Gee, no thanks."

"Aw, c'mon, Jen. I'll take you out to dinner; I'll give you gambling money. All I ask for is your glorious company."

"Tell me, has anyone with an IQ over 15 fallen for that?"

"I don't know. The average IQ of the girls I date doesn't get much higher than their shoe size. Which is fine, actually, since I'm usually more interested in their bra size." Drue tilted his head slightly, imploring, as he walked down the steps to her. "Pretty please?"

"I don't trust you."

"Lindley? You could kick my ass at any moment. You have two sworn protectors out by the pool who have no intention whatsoever of letting me get away with anything where you're concerned. So, can we drop the hostilities and go have some fun?" He rested his head on her shoulder, blinking rapidly. "Please?"

Unable to suppress her grin, Jen shook her head. "I'm insane for agreeing to this."

"You were insane for letting Jack pick me up in the first place."

"I told him not to."

Drue shrugged. "Lucky for me no one listens to you, huh?" He patted her head and walked past her down the rest of the stairs. "Get dolled up and we'll hit the town."

"Dolled up? Who the hell are you? Sinatra?" She followed him down; toward the room he'd given her when they arrived. "Because I have to remind you that old Frankie kicked the bucket a while back."

"And you're wishing for that particular fate to befall me?"

She opened the door and stepped into the room, leaning back to look him in the eye. "Only in my dreams."

As she disappeared, he called after her, his laughter lifting his voice. "I think I'll stick with my dreams then, if you don't mind. You're a lot nicer to me in them."

~**~  
Jack watched as Drue and Jen headed for the garage, his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you wanted them together."

"Hmmm?" He turned his gaze back to Tobey whose head was resting in his lap.

"Drue and Jen. Thought you were campaigning for them."

"Not particularly."

Tobey's eyebrow shot up. "Really?"

"I mean, Drue's not bad, and I'd like for Jen to have someone…Drue was convenient enough for the summer."

"You felt guilty that you were spending the summer with me, so you wanted someone to keep her occupied."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"No." Tobey shook his head, smiling as he felt Jack's body shift beneath him. "It's kind of sweet." Tobey turned carefully on the diving board, moving so his mouth was against the slight bulge in Jack's swim trunks.

Jack rolled his hips with a low moan. Tobey gasped, clutching at the board, losing his balance and plummeting into the pool. Struggling not to laugh, Jack leaned over until he could see his boyfriend. "You okay?"

"Fucking peachy." Tobey sputtered, treading water.

"How's the water?"

Tobey swam under the board toward the ladder, Jack's laughter following him. Stopping mid-stroke, Tobey turned around, grabbed the board, and shoved Jack into the water. As Jack surfaced, Tobey sank back into the water and smirked. "See for yourself."

Jack sent a wave of water in Tobey's direction, starting a huge water battle. Fifteen minutes later, gasping with exhaustion and laughter, Tobey let Jack back him against the wall of the pool. He held up both hands. "I surrender."

"Yeah?" Jack looked distrustful. "I don't see a white flag."

Tobey held Jack's gaze as he reached down and slipped out of his swim trunks, tossing them to the deck, a wet sound as they landed in a white pile on the cement. "Will that do?"

Jack advanced on Tobey as the blond kept moving, heading for the shallow end of the heated pool. He sprawled on the top step, his erection a reflection of the effect of Jack's predatory advance. He climbed the steps on his hands and knees, taking Tobey's stiff cock into his mouth.

Rippling waves painted Jack's skin as he hovered over Tobey, his mouth moving slowly, tentatively. He brought one hand up to wrap around the base, eased around the thickness as he guided Tobey's shaft deeper between his lips.

Tobey lay back, struggling to remain still, not wanting to overwhelm Jack. He forced himself to take long, slow, measured breaths; his eyes closed tight against the sight of Jack's dark hair moving down over his cock.

Tobey's leg muscles drew taut as Jack's grip tightened, his weight shifting above him. He opened his eyes as Jack placed all his weight on his knees, leaving both hands free to touch Tobey's body, sprawled over the steps in offering.

Letting his left hand moving in time with the thrust of his mouth, Jack slipped his right hand through the shallow water and over Tobey's thigh. His fingers trailed down pale skin of the inner thigh to the sensitive flesh of Tobey's balls.

Tobey gasped as Jack's hand curved warmly around him and again as his hand slipped back further, scraping the small flat of flesh behind his balls. Jack's mouth was more insistent now, the pressure building every time Tobey's body thrust forward. The blond's hips arched forward in invitation as Jack's sucking and stroking grew more determined.

Quiet splashes of water accompanied every movement Tobey made, falling back and submerging with every stroke. He could feel the desire welling up, pushing towards desire.

Letting go, letting his instincts take control, Jack continued touching Tobey, one finger moving back, penetrating the tight ring of muscles with slow deliberation.

Tobey's groan rolled over the water as he lifted his hips up, his body pressing down, clamping around Jack's finger.

Jack's hips moved of their own accord, mimicking the swift thrust of his finger, sliding into Tobey's body. He thrashed in the water, writhing as Jack's finger and mouth both stroked him.

Jack straddled one of Tobey's thighs, rubbing his erection against soft hair and firm muscle. His finger thrust deeper as he reacted to his own erection, his mouth sucking harder as his hips slid through the shallow waves.

Losing control, Tobey came, crying out in the gathering darkness, the raw sound fading as the pool lights snapped on. Jack backed away, his eyes locked on Tobey's face. The blond's eyes were tightly closed, his mouth open as he struggled to breathe. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing on Jack.

Jack could feel his face flush, almost surprised that there was blood enough left in his body, considering his still prominent erection. "What?"

"Nothin'." Tobey gave him a grin and shrugged. "Just a little…unexpected."

"But okay?"

He nodded and moved closer to Jack. "Very okay."

Jack swallowed hard and looked toward the house. "I could use a drink."

"You get used to the taste."

Jack's blush deepened. "I didn't mean…oh, God…"

"I'm kidding," Tobey laughed and turned away, feeling Jack's eyes on his naked body as he left the water and walked toward the cabana for a towel. He looked back over his shoulder and gestured toward the small building. "You want me to take care of that?" He smiled as Jack got out of the pool, his erection leading him. "Or is that a stupid question?"

~**~  
Jen sat on the windowsill of the passenger side door and stared at the sight before her. "Wow."

"It's amazing at night, isn't it?" Drue was looking up at her from the driver's seat of his father's convertible, a satisfied smile on his face. "Well worth the miserable company?"

She glanced down at him and smiled. "You're not miserable, Drue. You just make me miserable." She swung her legs over the door and alighted on the sidewalk, reaching in to grab her purse. "Coming?"

He whimpered under his breath, climbing out of the car and moving around to join her. "So, where are we going first, your majesty? Shall we dine in the decadence of ancient Egypt, frolic in the fairytale of King Arthur's Camelot, cast our fates to the pirates of yore, journey through…"

"Shut up." Jen giggled, shaking her head at his theatrics. "We're gonna ride the roller coaster."

"Oh. No. Oh no." Drue shook his head vehemently. "Roller coasters are not my friend. They're tools of evil."

"Then you should get along just fine." Jen grabbed his hand. "You're not getting out of this, Valentine. You dragged me to the strip, you're paying the price."

"There are some great strip joints on the strip. They're much more interesting than a contraption designed to plummet hundreds of feet straight down."

"That's what elevators do."

"I don't like them either." He grabbed for her other hand as he rushed around her, forcing her to stop. "I will leave you alone the entire rest of this godforsaken trip if you don't make me go on that thing."

Jen pondered his offer for a moment before her face broke into a wide, open smile. "Nope."

"Jen…"

"I'd much rather see you live in horror and fear." She released one of his hands and pulled him along by the other. "Seeing you cowering in abject terror is actually the greatest joy I've ever experienced in my life." She stopped and moved close to him. "And it delights me that we're not even anywhere near the actual coaster."

"I hate you."

"That makes us even." She dragged him through the casino, heading for the elevator that would take them to the roof and the roller coaster. "You know, Drue, this thing is actually very safe. Of course, a person or two has been known to fall helplessly to their death, screaming for mercy the entire way down."

"Shut up." His voice was weak the higher they went.

"In fact, I understand that they have a special clean up crew in the city that specializes in scraping deceased coaster riders from the sidewalks." She released the hand she held and bit her lip to keep from laughing as he immediately grabbed the brass bar that lined the walls of the elevator. "We'll have to make sure you're securely fastened into the car."

"I really can't do this."

Jen watched his face pale as the doors dinged open, releasing them onto the rooftop. "Here we are. Only one way down, Drue." He went even whiter. "Since the exit is on the other side of the coaster. Come on."

He let her grab his hand again, too paralyzed with fear to do anything else. He didn't protest or even comment as she reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet, paying for both tickets. "Jen…" he whispered meekly.

She guided him into the car and then sat on the side nearest the door, pulling the bar down snug against them. "It'll be swell." She leaned into him as the operator jerked on the bar, making sure it was secure before the car took off. "Hang on."

~**~  
Drue stumbled off the platform toward the exit, ignoring Jen as she followed him off. He found the wall and leaned against it, glancing down at the ground just in case his stomach was lying in the gravel somewhere. "I hate you."

"It was fun." Jen put her hand on the middle of his back, moving her fingers in a mock-massage. "You screamed."

"In terror."

She ducked under him, moving between him and the wall and smiling up at him. "I think the circulation is coming back into my hand." She waved it in front of him. "So I won't be sending you the amputation bill."

"I really hate you."

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement in the soft glow of the lights, shadowed by his body. "I had a great time." The words came out too much like a whisper and she blushed, trying to look away as his hand cupped her chin.

"I'm having one now," he responded quietly, bending down to kiss her, his lips light as they moved over hers. Jen's hands moved at her sides, fighting the urge to raise them, touch him. Her nails dug into her palms as his hand slipped away from her chin, moving up to cup her cheek gently. His tongue flickered across her bottom lip and she gasped softly, her lips parting.

"Drue…" she whispered his name softly, starting when he suddenly pulled away from her. "Drue?" She fell back against the wall as he leaned down next to her, the contents of his stomach decorating the ground as he sank to his knees. "You're disgusting, Valentine."

"Me?" He looked up at her, his eyes wide. "You did this to me."

"Whatever. I'll be downstairs." She moved around him carefully as two of the ride operators headed in Drue's direction, refusing to look back as she climbed on the elevator and pushed the doors closed.

~**~  
"How is it that you exploit my rabid fear and I end up being the bad guy?"

"I can't imagine."

Drue glanced over at Jen, her arms crossed in front of her chest defiantly. The occasional streetlight flashed over her, bathing her in a sickly yellow glow as they drove back toward his father's house. "The night is still young, you know."

"Right. That's why we're heading back to your father's house. So I can enjoy the rest of my night with Jack and Tobey."

"It's not like I have control over that sort of thing."

"I'd figure that years of sucking up would have honed those particular stomach muscles."

"You want to get into an argument involving sucking, Lindley?" He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to glare at her, his blue eyes flashing. "I'd be more than happy to dish some of the rumors and truth bandied around the mean streets of New York when it comes to the reputation of one Jennifer Lindley."

"I know what my reputation was, Drue. And I know exactly how much is rumor and how much is truth, so I don't know what you think you've got to say that might be interesting to me."

"How about the fact that after you left everyone assumed it was because you'd been sleeping with your dad and went off to have his baby?"

Jen froze as Drue's bitter statement rushed over her. Without thinking, she slapped him, the sound loud in the silence of the car.

"Billy spread all the rumors about fucking in your father's bed, Jen. He told everyone who would listen and a few others who didn't care to. He talked about how all you could say was how good it would feel to get back at Daddy."

Jen turned away from him, her stomach queasy. "Shut up."

"Speculation ran wild until suddenly it was as if someone had confirmed that you were taking being a daddy's girl a little too far."

Jen forced the car door open and climbed out, walking toward the desert. Drue muttered a curse under his breath and climbed out as well, refusing to let her out of his sight.

"Get back in the car, Jen."

"You must have been thrilled when I asked you about my dad, huh? The final nail in my coffin. I'm sure you called all your old New York buddies and mentioned that you'd gotten the word straight from me, right?"

"I don't have old New York buddies, Jen. The people we hung with are only interested in you if you're supplying or partying. Being in Capeside, you and I are beneath their notice. Being relatively poor now, I'm beyond beneath their notice."

She stopped walking, staring out at the strange glow of Las Vegas in the distance. "My dad was fucking my babysitter. She was my downstairs neighbor and I idolized her. When I saw her…them…I lost it."

Drue didn't say anything, just stood a few feet behind her, watching her carefully.

"I was half in love with her, you know? The kind of complete adoration you have for someone you look up to? Someone you want to be like? And she treated me like an adult, not like some stupid prepubescent hanging around her and bothering her. If she'd been a guy, I would have been crushing hard. As it was, I was crushing hard."

"Is it wrong that I find this arousing?"

She laughed softly, the look she cast back barely glancing over him. "And I adored my dad. To me, he was the best guy in the world. A superhero who took the time to be my dad rather than save the world." She shivered and Drue took a few steps closer. "Instead, he was fucking her like some sort of animal whenever my mom wasn't home."

"I'm sorry."

"She was crying the one time I walked in on them. At first, I thought it was in pain, you know? That's why I went to look, not knowing what I was going to see. But instead, she was crying out in pleasure. The two sound so much alike when you're twelve."

Drue finally closed the distance between them and rested his hands lightly on her upper arms, offering comfort but not closeness. "Sometimes they sound alike when you're older too."

"Only if it's you, Drue."

"There's that Jen Lindley spirit," he chuckled, pulling her against him gently. She leaned into him and sighed. "I hated him after that. Hated her, too. Not just because she was supposed to care about me, and it was obvious that she was more interested in my dad, but because I felt like she was trying to take my father away from me. And even though I didn't want him, I sure as hell didn't want her having him."

"The guy you love to hate and the guy you hate to love," Drue spoke the words softly, with feeling. "I'm in touch with that emotion."

Jen turned slowly and looked up at Drue, tears glinting in her eyes. "Have you hated your dad long?"

"Pretty much all my life. Blowhard, opinionated, over-sexed." Drue shrugged. "He hates me for not living up to my potential, although why he thinks he knows anything about my potential, I don't know, since he's probably spent all of six days with me in the past two years. He hasn't liked facing me since I saw the event, in all its bare-assed glory, that precipitated the big divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have given a shit. And it probably wouldn't have caused the fall out it did. But, since it was my mother's male tennis instructor…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah." He smiled, slightly pained. "So, here we are, out in the middle of the desert. All alone. Two crazy kids all bitter about their fucked up family relations."

"Hey, my Grams is pretty kick-ass."

"Yeah. She is." Drue's grin was honest this time. "And she makes some seriously great cookies."

"You want to go back out to the strip?"

He shook his head, looking down at her. "Nah. Let's go find Jack and Tobey and have some foursome fun."

"Pardon me?"

"Jesus, you've got a dirty mind, Lindley." His hand slid down to hers, wrapping around it and heading back to the car. "I was thinking we could play Life or Monopoly or Clue or something."

"Sure you were."

"Well, Strip Life, or Strip Monopoly or…"

"You realize that Jack and Tobey have more interest in seeing you naked than they do me, right?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Lindley."

"And here I thought you were interested in me."

"Hey, I'd be happy to get naked for them, so long as you're getting naked for me." He opened the car door for her and smiled.

Jen stopped and looked up at him, a small grin lifting the corner of her mouth. "You could just ask me to get naked for you."

"You think it'd work?"

"Only one way to find out."

Drue shut the door behind her, his eyebrows raised and his smile threatening to split his face.

~**~  
"Okay." Drue set the game board down on the floor and sat down beside it. "Sit your collective ass down and we'll get on with business."

Tobey sat next to him and took a drink from the bottle in his hand. "So let me get this straight, excuse the pun. We're playing Clue."

"Strip Clue," Drue corrected.

"Which requires…?"

Drue sighed as Jack and Jen sat down, each sporting their own bottle from his father's private stash. "Okay. You play the game just as you normally would. Everyone picks a character; everyone goes from room to room trying to unmask the killer of Mr. Boddy."

"Only we take off our clothes?" Jack sounded skeptical.

"You don't just take them off randomly." Drue rubbed his forehead and took a drink. "Look. You know how to play Clue?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just play Clue like you'd normally play Clue and whenever you need to strip off a piece of clothing, we'll let you know, okay?"

"Drue?" Jen smiled at his exasperation and reached over and patted his hand. "I don't know how to play Strip Clue either."

"What the fuck do you people do with your spare time?" He took another, longer drink. "You make an accusation. If the person next to you proves you wrong, you lose an article of clothing of their choice. If it goes to the person after them, you lose an article of clothing of your choice. If it goes to the third person, you take a drink."

"And if no one can prove you wrong?"

"You're home free." Drue set out the player pegs. "And I should mention that anytime someone accuses your character of the crime, you have to take a drink. Now. Who's who?"

"I'll be Miss Scarlet."

Drue leered at Jen, "Of course you will."

"What if I wanted to be Miss Scarlet?" Tobey looked at Jen intently. "I'll wrestle you for her."

"Like you'd know what to do with her if you got her." Jen grinned. "I can take you any day of the week, Queenie."

Tobey shrugged. "You probably can. Okay. I'm Plum."

"I'll be Mustard."

Drue nodded. "I'll be Green. So, shall we get this show on the road?"

~**~  
"Okay. Jeez." Jen pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared across the board at Drue. He was reclining against one of the chairs, completely clothed except for his socks. "Mrs. White in the study with the candlestick." He held out a card and she took it, cursing him under her breath. "I really hate you."

"C'mon, Lindley. Let's see some skin."

She stood up and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her legs. Grabbing them, she deposited them in the pile next to her then tugged her shirt down to cover the top of her legs.

Drue rolled the die and moved into another room. "Mrs. White in the conservatory with the knife."

"Ha!" She held a card out to him and smiled as he set his cards down and stood up, pulling off his pants. Jen didn't say anything for a few moments, turning her eyes away from him and looking over at Jack and Tobey curled up together on the couch, both in nothing but their boxers. She turned her eyes back to him as he tossed his jeans on the chair behind him.

"Your turn." He drawled the words slowly, lacing them with something promising. Jen reached for her bottle and took another drink. Using the secret passage, she moved Miss Scarlet to the kitchen.

"Okay. Mr. Green." She moved Drue's piece as he took his required drink. "In the kitchen. With the lead pipe." He smirked and held out his card. "Fuck." She tossed her cards onto the carpet, took a long drink and pulled her shirt over her head.

"My thoughts exactly," Drue said softly, staring at her for a brief moment before clearing his throat. "Okay. You ready for me to put you out of your misery?"

"You're leaving?"

He flipped off Jack's mumbled statement, his eyes still focused on Jen. "Mr. Green." His voice was low, sexy. "In the library. With the candlestick."

"You son of a bitch."

"That, my dear." He lifted up the confidential file holder and slid the cards out. "Was never in question." He tossed the cards on the board one by one, calling them out. "Green. Library. Candlestick."

"I hate you."

"Yeah. I know." He gathered the game up and started putting the pieces away.

"Hey! Don't I get a chance to defend my title?"

"As loser?"

She shoved her cards at him and got to her feet, grabbing her clothes. "I'm going to bed."

He popped the top on the box and got to his feet, leaving his jeans on the chair. "I'll walk you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Fine." He sank onto the chair and sighed.

She smiled and sat on the edge of the chair, her hand running through his hair. "Come on. Walk me to my door."

"Yeah?" He got up as she did, walking just a bit behind her. She reached back and caught his hand.

"As much as I enjoy the subservient role, you're much easier to talk to when you're beside me."

"But I can't look at your ass from up here."

She grinned. "I know."

~**~  
Drue stood in the doorway of Jen's room as she walked toward the bed. Half turning, she stopped and looked back at him. "Aren't you coming in?"

"I wasn't sure I was invited." He looked at her, his gaze hard to read. "I mean, drunken propositioning is all well and good, but…"

"Drue?"

"Well, you know for sure who I am. That's a bonus."

"Drue, I'm not drunk." She took a few steps in his direction; her eyes clear in the light shining through the open doorway. "And I really wish you'd come in and shut the door behind you."

"You'll have to forgive me for being skeptical," he told her as he shut the door, the room now awash in the hazy glow from the pool lights outside her window. "Because I'm pretty sure you're the same Jen Lindley that hates me."

"I don't hate you. Admittedly, I don't like you all the time, but I don't hate you." She put her hand on his chest, fingers slightly bent so that the heat of her palm was trapped between them.

"Do you like me now?"

"I'd like you better without your shirt on."

"Spoken like a woman who's never seen me without my shirt on." He looked at her for a long moment before pulling the object of discussion over his head. His white wife beater seemed to cling to his body, not particularly muscular, but obviously strong.

"How'd you manage to stay so clothed?" Her eyes ran over him, the tanned skin of his arms set off by the white undershirt, and his long, equally tanned legs, muscled underneath royal blue boxers. He shifted his stance, her burning gaze causing his body to react.

"Process of elimination. That and the three of you just suck at Clue." He returned her observation, looking her over now that he felt relatively assured that she had no plans to kick him out.

Her bra and panties were emerald and satiny, her skin creamy pale. The rest of her clothes were in a bundle in her arms, clutched to her stomach. He swallowed hard, his body now fully aware of her proximity.

"You are stunningly beautiful." He said the words in a sort of reverent awe. "Don't get me wrong, you've always been pretty, occasionally sexy, cursed with that sort of dewy innocence, but right now, you're the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

Her hand flattened on his chest, moving over his heart. The furious pounding brought a smile to her lips. "Drue?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He nodded, awestruck. "Yeah."

She dropped the clothes she held to the floor and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her, fitting her body to his as one hand cupped the back of her head and held her in a sweet, languid kiss.

There was something sinuous about their movements as he rolled his hips toward hers, carrying her to the bed. As she felt the mattress behind her, she rested on the soft surface and pressed her advantage, sliding her tongue between his barely-parted lips.

Drue placed one knee on the bed, steadying himself as one of her legs hooked around his waist, bringing the damp emerald material flush against his erect, silk-covered cock.

Drue pulled back from the kiss, his hand still buried in her hair. A small smile lifted one corner of his mouth. "You sure you're not drunk?"

She smiled as well, tightening her leg muscles and pressing against him. "A little." She brought one hand to his face, her fingertips running over his cheekbones. "What are you waiting for?"

"Courage," he laughed. "And something to dispel this overwhelming sense of disbelief."

Moving her leg back to the bed, Jen's hand came around, tugging at Drue's boxers. She eased the waistband over his erection and wrapped her hand around it loosely. "Is it getting easier to believe?"

He let out a quiet whimper as she sank onto her knees on the mattress, her hand moving along his length with smooth, easy strokes.

"Please do me a favor and clue me in now if this is some sort of…oh shit." He grabbed at air as she bent her head and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. "Trick," he finished with a whisper.

Jen sucked at the tip; firm, even pressure surrounding him. Her hands moved around his waist, pushing at his boxers to the floor as she stopped teasing him, sliding the full length of him along her tongue.

His hands hovered over her hair, wanting but afraid to touch. Jen scraped her nails over the slight curve of his ass, breaking his control and sending his fingers diving into the cascade of curls.

Long strands wound around his hands like silk running over his palms. "Jen," he breathed as her hands guided his hips in a slow rocking motion that complimented the sweet, insistent suction of her mouth.

Drue bit his lower lip, trapping his low, keening moan in his throat. His hips jerked forward as he came, spilling into her eager mouth. Jen continued sucking until Drue whimpered for her to stop.

Jen pulled back carefully, releasing him slowly. Drue's knees gave way and he sank onto the floor. "Sweet Jesus."

Jen smiled in triumph as he leaned into her, his dark hair brushing her stomach. Drue sat there, not moving as he fought for his breath. Finally, no longer gasping, he turned his head and layered soft, quick kisses over the flat surface.

Giggling at his light touch, Jen tried to pull away, finding herself trapped by his hands. She wriggled in his grasp, falling back onto the bed. Drue pressed his advantage, continuing to cover her with his careless kisses; his hands guiding her panties off of her as she moved up the bed.

He crept toward her, prowling up her body, his lean form sliding between her parted legs. He moved his head downward, his breath stirring silky, blonde hair as his hands moved along her thighs, dipping down to part the rosy, swollen lips.

Jen's breathing changed to the stuttering rasp of arousal as he lowered his head, the shock of his dark hair like the rustle of leaves, teasing her for a moment before his tongue touched her clit and the world fell away.

He teased the hard nub, sucking on it, feeling it tighten, harden, quiver beneath his touch. One hand held her body open to him as he tasted her, the other brushing a soft torture along the sensitive skin before he slipped two fingers inside her.

Jen's breath caught, three soft, muttered and senseless syllables as his fingers penetrated her, moving easily, slick with her arousal. Her feet were flat on the bed, her knees wide apart, her body grinding down toward him.

His tongue left her and she whimpered, the quiet sound melting into a moan as he rested his head against her. "God, you're wet," He breathed. "So wet and so hot. I want to bury my cock inside you and fuck you until you scream."

"Drue…" she writhed at the end of his fingers as they explored tender, wet flesh.

"Your skin is like velvet," he practically purred the words, the sounds reverberating against her skin. "I want to feel you wrapped around me, your body surrounding me, your wet, hot pussy squeezing my cock." Her fingers tugged at his short hair, not caring as he yelped softly. "Hey!"

"Get up here and fuck me then," she demanded huskily.

Drue pushed his fingers in deeper. "I'm not quite done down here." His thumb slipped across her clit and she gasped. "When I slide my cock inside you, I want you to be wetter than you've ever been." He kissed the top of her thigh. "And if that means I've got to spend the next few hours teasing you, then that's what I'll do. With my fingers." He pushed into her, the tips of his fingers teasing the top wall of her slick passage. "My mouth," He sucked the dark flesh of her parted lips into her mouth, the musky taste of her on his tongue.

Jen's breath came fast, her whole body focused on his steady penetration, her muscles clenching around him as she came.

She was still moving, her body still spasming as he pulled away, digging into the nightstand for a condom. He slid it on and slid inside her, feeling her wet flesh clasping at him.

They fell into a wild rhythm, Jen's legs immediately closing around him, her heels against the back of his thighs as he pushed his hips to hers, burying himself in her wetness.

Jen's arms went around his waist, her fingers digging into his ass. She raised her body up, her satin covered breasts rubbing against his bare chest. Drue used his body to push her back to the bed, reaching back to grab her ankles. He captured them, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders as his hips thrust forward.

"Oh!" Jen's surprised gasp filled the room, high-pitched and shocked, satisfied as he pushed deeper. "Oh. Drue." Hard, quick gasps accompanied their movements, their bodies colliding wildly. Jen let out a long, deep cry as she came again, her body tightening around him as he tried to continue thrusting, fighting her body's natural movements. Jen relaxed in a series of short pants, each one followed by a hard thrust from Drue's hips.

His eyes were closed, his skin slick with sweat as he continued to grip her ankles, his speed increasing suddenly, practically biting at the air as he tried to catch his breath.

Jen watched him, her body eagerly moving against his as he fought his way to another orgasm. "You like fucking me, Drue?"

Her voice was like crystallized sex, moving along his spine. "God…yes." He could barely get the words out, groaning her name as his hips thrust forward, the heated rush of come pulsing inside her.

Drue's body was quivering as he lowered her ankles off his shoulders, easing her legs back to the bed. "You…you okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Sure?"

This time she smiled. "Yeah. You?"

"Well, other than my basic motor skills being completely overloaded, I'm good."

He pulled away from her and rolled to the opposite side of the bed, removing the condom and tossing it in the wastebasket. He rolled back toward her. "You want me to go?"

Jen rose up on one elbow and looked at him for a moment before moving closer and resting on his chest. "Not really, no."

~**~  
Drue raised his eyebrows. "Man or woman?"

Tobey surveyed the person in question. "I'd guess somewhere in-between."

"Ah." Drue drew the word out. "So, inform me on the etiquette here. Is it impolite to ask or do they enjoy the attention and dissemination of too much information?"

"It's usually only extremely rude if they're female. Or look vaguely female. Because if they're going for female, and you think they look even the slightest bit masculine…" Tobey shrugged and trailed off.

"Or they'll actually be female and be insulted."

"Now wait a minute." Drue laced his fingers with Jen's, giving her hand a squeeze. "There are non-gay people here? I mean that aren't tourists?"

Tobey shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid so. There was talk of banning them, but we're a little touchy about discrimination." He looked over the back of his seat at Drue. "Although, for you, they might be willing to make an exception."

"I'll have you know I'm an equal opportunity offender."

"That was never in question," Jen assured him.

"Okay," Jack stuck his head in the open car window, distributing hotel room keys. "What's the plan?"

"I thought we'd do a little sightseeing."

Jack looked at Tobey. "In the Castro?"

Tobey nodded, ignoring his tone. "A few other places too." He glanced at Drue. "You guys gonna join us?"

"Nah. You guys go have your big, gay fun. Jen and I are gonna hit some of the more heterosexual tourist traps."

"Yeah," Jen agreed with a huge smile. "Like Alcatraz. Because prisons are best known as hotbeds of heterosexuality."

"You've just been watching too much OZ."

"Al Capone died of syphilis."

"Yeah, I hear you can get that from women too."

"If anyone would know…"

Tobey slipped out of the car and looked in the window at them. "Just do me a favor and put the bags in the room before you kill each other, huh?"

Drue and Jen waved as he walked away, falling in step with Jack. Reaching over, Tobey touched Jack's hand, sighing when he pulled it away. "Just not…" Jack blushed. "Just not here. Not yet."

"Not until we're in a more gay part of town?"

He sighed in relief, "Yeah."

"Jack, around here? Town is the gay part of town. But we'll wait until we hit the Castro if that's what you want."

"It is." His smile was pleading. "Please?"

"So I suppose going down on you is out of the question?"

Jack relaxed. "You can do that while we're walking?"

"Honey," Tobey drawled, "You'd be amazed by what I can do."

~**~  
Jack looked around the room and his hand tightened on Tobey's. "What are we doing here?"

"Relax, Jack. You're not their type."

"Tobey…"

"Look, it's a bear bar, okay? They're not gonna look twice at you. You're too skinny and too pretty."

"What are we doing here?"

Tobey sighed, trying to force away his irritation. "I thought I'd sell you to the highest bidder." Jack's hand tightened once more. "It was a joke. Jesus, fucking relax, would you? We're here to see a friend of mine."

"I can just wait outside."

Tobey pulled a chair out from under a table. "Sit down. And don't worry. You're completely safe from all the big, bad homosexuals."

Jack watched Tobey walk off, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He ran one finger along the edge of the table, his foot tapping nervously beneath it.

"You think we're scary, you should try a leather bar. Or S&M. Or bondage. We're really pretty tame. Straight even, if you'll forgive the pun." The man who sat across from him laughed at Jack's obvious discomfort. "Don't worry. I have no intention of trying to pick you up. I may like 'em young, but not untested."

"Are you a…a bear?"

The man laughed. "Yes. I'm also Tobey's friend. I decided that, rather than chase him around the room, I'd just wait here and let him come to me."

"Oh."

"You've got no clue, do you?"

"What?"

"About bears. Or," He watched Jack's eyes widen as a couple settled against the window in front of him and begin making out. "About gays."

"I'm gay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to prove that?" A lanky blond with an eyebrow piercing and a tattoo peaking out from under his tank top asked. "Or could I prove it for you?" He raised the eyebrow and stuck out his pierced tongue. "You'd be amazed at how good I can make it."

"Get lost, Tommy." Tobey's friend stated then looked back at Jack. "Tommy's a whore. You learn to ignore them. I'm Mike."

"J…Jack." He watched the blond walk away and drape his body along the edge of the bar as the bartender handed him a drink. "How…how do you know Tobey?"

"We met at a rally when I used to live in DC. He was all of fifteen. He had a big mouth…"

"I really don't want to hear anymore." Jack looked sick.

"I meant that he had a way of saying things that pissed people off. Do I look like some sort of child molester to you?"

"Well, you're…" Jack motioned into the bar where several couples, each containing a younger man with someone much older, were drinking and dancing. "And you're gay."

"And that means that I…"

"Mike!" Tobey interrupted him, practically launching himself at the older man. He hugged him close. "I scour the place for you, and you're hiding in plain sight. I see you've met Jack."

"Met," Mike was terse. "Just a few minutes ago, and so far he's insulted me twice. You've managed to pick a real charmer."

"We got off on the wrong foot," Jack tried to smile and only succeeded in looking miserable. "He was telling me about how you met."

"He was my protector while I mouthed off to some politicians and the religious right. Not that the two weren't synonymous." Tobey settled on Mike's lap. "He probably saved me from getting tossed in jail."

"I know what happens to guys like you in jail," Mike reminded him, tousling Tobey's hair. "What brings you out my way?"

"Going to Stanford. Jack's my ride." Tobey grinned. "And he's driving me, too."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes locked on Mike's hand which rested on Tobey's thigh. He forced his eyes away, swallowing hard when the couple nearest him started moving together on the dance floor. "Come on and dance," Mike pushed Tobey off his lap. "If your boyfriend doesn't mind."

"No," Jack managed. "I don't mind."

"I didn't think you would."

~**~  
"C'mon." Drue tugged on Jen's hand and pulled her into one of the open cells. He sat down on the cot, making a face as a puff of dust rose off of it. "It'll be fun."

"Right. Making out with you on the scary mattress of some gangster. Big fun."

"Making out with me is always big fun, babe." He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. "You know you want me."

"On a musty, dusty, questionable piece of fabric filled with bugs and other scary things? Oh yeah." She pulled away from him, her hand on his chest. "Bring it on, baby."

"God, you're making me so hot." He covered her hand with his own and slid it down to his erection, straining against his jeans. "C'mon, Lindley. Put me out of my misery."

"I could really make you miserable, if you wanted." She laughed, leaning into him and kissing him softly. "Make you really, really miserable." Her hand moved over him, sliding his zipper down and slipping inside.

"Oh, please." He sucked on her lower lip as she wrapped her hand around him through the thin material of his boxer shorts, her thumb painting over the wet spot. "Make me as miserable as you can, darlin'."

"And through here, we come to the cell best known for housing one of the most notorious men in Alcatraz history."

Jen pulled her hand back and stood up, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling as Drue groaned. He got to his feet and leaned into her, his erection pressing against her body. "God, I want to fuck you senseless."

She closed her eyes and arched back against him before moving out of the cell. She held onto his hand, pulling him along behind her. "Let's find some place a little more private, huh?"

He nodded and moved closer, his long legs making catching up with her an easy task. They left the prison and made their way down toward the picnic area. It was deserted, most of the crowd driven inside by the overcast day. Jen sat on the edge of one of the picnic tables, her knees apart. "C'mere."

Drue moved toward her, leaning across the bench into her. His hands moved to her waist, pushing her shirt up and resting on the warm skin underneath. "God, you feel good." He moved them higher, cupping her breasts through her bra. "You think anyone would notice if I fucked you right here on the picnic table?"

"I might." She reached down once again, unbuttoning his jeans before pushing the zipper down. "But only if you do it right."

He pushed her back onto the table. Her feet rested on the bench and he rubbed her hips. "Up." She arched off the table and he pulled her jacket underneath her ass before unfastening her jeans and sliding them down to her knees. His fingers brushed the crotch of her panties and he smiled. "You wet for me, Jen?"

"Yes," she breathed, arching still higher as he slid them down her body. She settled back on the coat and lay there, looking up at him. He could see the pulse pounding at the base of her throat, could feel his own cock pulsing in rhythm.

Drue practically ripped the condom out of his wallet then pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips. His own jacket hung down low enough to hide their activity from view as he slid the condom on his cock then pulled her body toward him.

He could feel the restriction of her jeans pushing against his body as he thrust into her, keeping him from filling her completely. He moaned in frustration as he pulled her into a sitting position, holding her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her lips just in front of his. "I love the way you fuck me."

"Yeah?" He reached down and shoved her jeans further down her body, moving in as close as the bench between them would allow. He rested one knee on the wooden slat and thrust upwards, smiling as she gasped her agreement.

She reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling the material tight across his ass and holding him even closer. Her feet moved what little they could and curled around the backs of his knees, causing him to fall toward her a little. He braced his hands on the table and used it for leverage, the wild, jerky movement of his hips changing to a rough, steady rhythm that rocked them both.

"Drue. Yes." She bit her lip and tossed her head back, staring up at the sky through eyes hooded with passion. He thrust up, his lips pursed as he struggled toward release, her body clenching and unclenching around him, thick wetness coating him, hot and slick against the condom.

He fell into her, his head resting in the hollow of her neck, inhaling her scent. She surrounded him and he felt her body shiver as she came. He pushed up inside her, feeling it push through him, through his blood and his brain and his body until it was flooding him. He grasped at her and uttered a low moan of pleasure, pulling back in surprise as his phone rang, the shattering peal breaking them apart.

Drue fumbled for the phone, one hand holding the condom against his body. His hips seemed to jerk involuntarily as he snapped the phone open. "What?"

Jen leaned back and pulled her clothes back up, slipping off the table as she zipped her jeans. She shifted slightly, the sated feeling warring with the flood of heat that was settled low in her stomach. She reached down Drue's legs and tugged his jeans and boxers up, reaching for the condom. He shook his head.

"Yeah?"

Jen smiled evilly and sat down on the bench, taking the condom off him and wrapping her hand around his cock. Drue gave her a fierce look and shook his head more vehemently. She raised an eyebrow and slowly began moving her hand.

"Jen!" he mouthed. "Stop."

"No." She said the word softly, her hand moving faster. Drue tightened the muscles in his legs, standing stiffly before her, trying to keep his mind on the conversation he was having on the phone and not the feel of her hand stroking his shaft.

"I'm in Sa…an Francisco." His voice cracked. "Why?"

"Should I suck on it, Drue?" Just loud enough to hear, just loud enough to penetrate his concentration. "Wrap my lips around it and suck on the head like I did the other night?"

"I can't."

"Want me to stroke you and rub you and suck on you until you come? Want me to lie there beneath you and let you come all over me?"

"Fuck," he moaned wordlessly, covering the mouthpiece of his phone. "Jesus, Jen, you've got to stop." His attention was wrested back to the phone. "No, Dad. Yes. I'm…" he swallowed hard as she wrapped her mouth around the tip and sucked twice, hard, before pulling away. "Listening."

"You want to come down my throat or all over my breasts, Drue? You want to taste yourself on my lips or on my nipples…"

"Fine. Fine. Bye." He snapped the phone shut and groaned; his hips jerking as he came. He fell forward, catching himself on the table, the phone skittering away, sliding across its surface. Her hand slowly pulled away from him. "You're pure, fucking evil."

"I learned from the best."

"God, I want to take you back to the hotel and fuck you every way I can think of. I want to fuck you in the shower and in the bath and in the pool and on the bed and standing up and in the fucking closet." He jerked his jeans up and fixed his clothes, his breath still shaky. "And then I want to do it again. Five times."

"Only five?"

"But instead, I have to have dinner with my fucking father." He knelt in front of her, his grip tight on her knees. "But when I'm done, I'm going to come back to the hotel and I'm going to make you beg for mercy."

"You think you can?"

"I know I'm gonna have fun trying."

~**~  
"What exactly is wrong with you?" Tobey snapped as he pulled Jack into a darkened doorway.

"Nothing."

"Yeah. I can tell that by your sullen looks and, considering who and where you are, dangerously verging on homophobic attitude"

"I don't like it here."

"Here? Where? San Francisco? Or in a dark alley with some guy's hot body near yours?"

Jack reached out, his hand shaking. "It's not you, Tobey."

"Then what the fuck is it?"

"Those guys…they expect me to be gay."

"You are gay."

"But see, with you, gay means just being me. To them, gay means flirting and sex and leather and…"

"So I'm safe?" Tobey's voice was dangerous. "I don't make you act like your pre-conceived notion of a fag, so you're okay with me?" Jack nodded and Tobey's hands clenched into fists. "You know what being gay means, Jack? It's got absolutely nothing to do with those guys out there. Nothing to do with leather bars or pink triangles or limp wrists or leather. But it does have everything to do with you and who you are and the fact that no matter how many fucking times you tell yourself you're not like them, he gestured out toward the street, effectively pushing Jack away. "You still get off thinking about guys. You got off with my dick in your mouth, my finger in your ass."

"We did that in the privacy of our own room…"

"And when I sucked you off outside the hotel, Jack? When we kissed at Judy Garland's house? You don't think everyone watching might have thought you had a thing for guys?" Tobey took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Maybe some of those guys out there think you're sexy. Maybe some of them might want to fuck you but I can promise you, the majority of San Francisco, not to mention the world, doesn't give a fuck that Jack McPhee wants a dick up his ass and hates himself for it."

"People watched us at the hotel?"

Tobey laughed bitterly at the pure horror in Jack's voice. "Have a nice night, Jack."

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere you're not. Which, thankfully, includes every place a gay guy might want to go."

"Tobey…" Jack reached out to him.

"Careful, Jack. Trying to stop me might make some of the people you'll never see again think you're gay."

~**~  
Jen looked up from her book as Jack pushed the hotel room door open. "Hey."

"Don't ask, okay?" Jack grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom. "Where' s Drue?"

"Out with his dad."

"Oh?"

"He got a call on his cell phone bitching at him for the disappearance of a few bottles of his prized liquor collection. Then, when he found out where Drue was, he said he'd be here in a few hours and they arranged to meet."

"Ah. So why aren't you out on the town with them? Or alone, even?"

"I'd rather not be ammunition in the fight they're going to have." Jen closed her book and turned on her side and watched Jack stare at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Besides, I asked at Alcatraz and they said they were no longer accepting admissions, so…"

Jack didn't say anything. Jen sat up and put her book on the nightstand, her toes digging into the lush carpet.

"Where's Tobey?"

"Being gay."

"Well, he's sort of made a life of it."

"I'm well aware of that." Jack looked at her. "I'm going to go take a shower, or a bath. Or something."

"Okay." She was silent as he started to shut the door. "Jack?"

He paused, looking at her through the small opening. ""Yeah?"

"I'm right here if you need me."

He nodded. "I know."

~**~  
"Mmm." Jen moaned softly as she felt her shirt pushed up, warm skin against her now bare back. She arched back against him. "How was dinner?"

"Jen."

She stiffened at the sound of Jack's voice in her ear, his tongue tracing the curve of it before pulling her earlobe into his mouth. "Ja…ack…" Her voice fluttered. "What are you doing?"

"Making us both feel good." His hand moved along her side and slipped under the elastic waistband of her pajama bottoms into her panties. His fingers brushed downy hair before pushing past wet, swollen lips and finding her clit.

"Oh…oh, Jesus." She moved one leg back, hooking it over Jack's to allow him better access to her. His thumb stayed on her clit as he thrust two fingers inside her.

Jack's lips left her earlobe, nibbling at the salty, sweet flesh of her neck. His body was hard against hers as her ass ground back against him. Jack thrust his cock toward her, closing his eyes and trying to will his erection into being.

"I want to fuck you," He growled into her shoulder as his fingers continued moving. He closed his eyes on the tangle of blonde curls and thought about Tobey, those same, sweet, husky words on his lips. He thought about his eyes glazed with disbelief, amusement and ultimately raw satisfaction as Jack had gone down on him. He thought about the surprised, aroused gasp that had remained poised on Tobey's lips when his finger had slipped past tight muscle.

"Yes," Jen moaned, her hand reaching back to find Jack's cock, now hard. Demanding as it rested against her ass, thrusting with the motion of his hand. Her grip was loose at first, grateful that he was practically naked behind her, his boxers pushed down to his knees. Her fingers tightened slowly, carefully, reminding him of the feel of Tobey's mouth, his hand.

Jen's thumb massaged the pre-come over the head of his cock, moving her leg back from over his and trapping his hand. He could feel the shudders running through her body as he stopped thrusting, moving both of the fingers, wet from her arousal, to her clit.

She moaned, surprised as his other hand snaked underneath her hand clamped over her mouth. She was pinned to him by his hands, his cock hot in her grip, on her ass. She moaned again as she came, the sound deeper, huskier behind his hand.

"Hi honey! I'm home!" Drue shoved the door open. "And look what I found. Can we keep…" He turned away from Tobey and froze, staring at the tableau on the bed.

Jen's face, already red with desire and anticipation, flamed hotter. Sweat tightened the blond curl, pasting them to her skin. Jack's hand moved involuntarily over her clit and she hissed, another orgasm rocking through her.

The hotel door slammed shut as Tobey walked away, leaving Drue, unmoving, just inside the room. He let out a harsh back of bitter laughter. "And I was stupid enough to think that nothing could be worse than dinner with my father."

"Drue…" Jen shook her head and Jacked pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Drue…"

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't feel like talking to you while he's got his hands in your pu…pants."

Jack carefully disentangled himself from Jen's body, pulling up his boxers as he got off the bed.

"Oh, no." Drue shook his head. "Don't leave on my account. I'll be out of your way just as soon as I can." He grabbed his bag from the foot of the bed Jen lay on, his eyes unable to meet hers. "Was I just someone to fuck around with while you waited for him?"

"No." She shook her head, already feeling the bitter sting of tears. "Drue, I…"

"Save it." He shouldered his bag. "Goodnight."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not."

~**~  
Tobey looked up as Drue walked up beside him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I've got a bottle of Jack Daniels, a decent fake ID and my father's ATM card and secret code."

"Let's go."

They fell in step together, walking along the streets still teeming with people. Drue gestured to a guy and a girl making out. "Don't they know they're in the wrong part of town for that sort of thing?"

"Are you talking about them?" Tobey motioned toward the kissing couple. "Or them?"

"Both." Drue dug the bottle out of his bag and cracked the seal, taking a healthy hit before handing it to Tobey.

"Probably the only Jack I'll have in my mouth for a while." Tobey took a drink and coughed, handing the bottle back to Drue. "Damn."

"So, what do we do?"

"We could get drunk and fool around just to make them feel the way we do."

"They weren't drunk," Drue stated. "And, no offense, but it'd be a little harder for me to pretend you're a girl than it was for Jack to pretend she was a guy."'

"No offense taken." Tobey took the bottle back. "He and I had a fight."

"She and I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"But I knew she had a thing for him. I should have known." He grabbed the bottle from Tobey, ignoring the noise and excitement swirling around them. "I've had a thing for her for…seven years." Drue laughed. "Never thought we'd…"

"Have you two…?"

"Recently?"

"Yeah."

Drue shrugged, not answering. "You want to have a little fun?"

"You already turned me down." Tobey smiled, sadness behind his teasing tone.

"Yeah, well, just because I won't have sex with you, doesn't mean we can't fuck with the locals." He reached out and took Tobey's hand, pulling him toward a dance club. "C'mon, Tobey, honey."

"Whatever you say, Drue-dawg."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on."

~**~  
Jen sat on the edge of the bed, the balls of her feet on the floor, her legs bouncing nervously. "Where do you think they are?"

Jack was standing across the room, staring out the hotel windows to the street below. "I don't know."

"It's eight in the morning."

"I know."

"They've been gone all night."

"I know."

She stared down at her hands in her lap. "Jack?"

He was about to answer when the door opened and Tobey waked in, followed closely by Drue. Jen got to her feet and took a step toward Drue, stopping at his look. Tobey grabbed his bag wordlessly and went into the bathroom, the clock of the door loud in the unnaturally silent room. Jack started toward the bathroom.

Drue smirked. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"If you go in there while he's changing, you're very likely going to see something you don't want to see. And knowing, as I do, how that feels, I'm warning you against it. Although I don't have a fucking clue why I should do you the courtesy."

Jack stilled, his hand on the doorknob. "Did you and he?"

"No. I'm not his type." Drue looked at Jack, his expression barely civil. "But, conveniently enough, much of San Francisco is."

Jack's face flushed and he pulled his hand away. Jen pressed her lips together, taking a tentative step in Drue's direction. Drue faced her, his expression inscrutable. She stopped immediately. "Can we please talk, Drue?"

"No." He turned away as Tobey came out of the bathroom, shaved and in clean clothes. Tobey moved past Jack and set his bag on the end of the bed.

"So. Sightseeing, anyone?"

~**~  
Tobey didn't say anything as Jack's finger traced the neckline of his T-shirt, tugging it back just enough to reveal the dark bruise that stained his pale skin. "You have any more?"

"Hickeys?" Jack nodded and Tobey smiled. "No. Not hickeys."

"I see." He released Tobey's shirt and put both hands on the railing of the boat. "So…Stanford."

"I don't expect you to call me, Jack. And I don't plan on calling you."

"So we're done?"

"You fucking a girl, even if it's Jen…no, especially since it's Jen, kind of makes our long distance gay relationship unnecessary, doesn't it?"

"That's not fair."

"Right. And you shoving your cock into Jen was fair to me?"

"It was a one time thing, and it didn't go that far. I was hurt by what you said…"

"So you rushed back to the hotel room and proved me right. Good going, Jack. You sure showed me."

"Tobey…"

"You'd better stop, Jack. These people might assume we're a couple." Tobey moved away from him, but Jack followed.

"I don't care what these people thing." Jack grabbed Tobey's arm and pulled him back, kissing him, his tongue forcing Tobey's lips apart.

Tobey broke the kiss, shoving Jack away. "It worked once, Jack. I won't let myself be lied to a second time."

~**~  
"How…how did it go with your father last night?"

"Just fine."

"Did you get in trouble? For Vegas?"

"I was asked which plaything of the moment I thought I was impressing. I told him that I picked up a prostitute off the street and showed her the best things to steal before I fucked her on his bed. Then I told him I remade it without washing this sheets, so he might want to be a little cautious."

"And what did he do?"

"He got up and made a phone call."

"Ah."

"And while he was gone, I told his latest bimbo that he was still in court battles with my mother stemming from the possibility of infectious diseases acquired from his male lover."

"At which point?"

"At which point, she asked me what I was doing that night. I told her I was going back to my girlfriend, thanks all the same."

"Drue…"

"Then, while they were fighting back in the hotel room, I managed to swipe his ATM card and his code. I thought I'd take my girlfriend out for a nice night. Buy her a present. Maybe two."

"Drue…"

"Of course, since my girlfriend was too busy getting her rocks off with her gay best friend, Tobey was nice enough to fill her shoes."

"I can…"

"So we went out to some gay club and basically acted like I was some rich benefactor who got off watching other men with my boyfriend. Which I find I do actually much prefer over seeing other men with my girlfriend."

"I thought he was you."

"Oh, right." Drue agreed, his voice replete with disbelief. "More like you spend your time wishing I was him."

"That's not true."

Yeah, well…" Drue got to his feet. "You'll forgive me, won't you, if I don't believe a fucking word you say?"

~**~  
The car was silent, no one willing to speak as they sat in front of the imposing building. Finally, Tobey pulled the handle and pushed the car door open. "Well. This is my stop." He turned sideways and held his hand out to Drue. "A pleasure, Drue-dawg."

"Right back atcha." He shook Tobey's hand. "Don't forget to look into those rabies shots. That guy didn't look quite…human."

"Stay away from propositioning lesbians. It can only end in tears."

Drue smiled. "Good luck."

"You too." He sated into the rearview mirror, locking eyes with Jen. "Bye."

She smiled, sniffling slightly. "Bye, Tobey."

He nodded once and then turned his attention to Jack. "Being gay's not so bad. You should try it some times."

Jack climbed out of the car, following Tobey as he headed for the dorms. "Tobey, please."

"Please what, Jack? Please be my long distance boyfriend that I'll only see and, therefore kiss and have any sort of unnatural desires, once a year? Be my long distance boyfriend so I have an excuse to hide and repress my sexuality?" He shook his head, practically snarling the words. "I'm not your fucking safety net."

"I…I love you."

"Fuck you. Go back to Boston and be straight, Jack. Stuff all those things that you feel and you are deep down inside you and find yourself a nice piece of ass." Tobey's grin was malicious as he noticed the gathering crowd of students. "And trust me, it will be a piece of ass that you're really wanting."

Whistles and catcalls followed Tobey as he walked into the building. Jack turned around, his eyes seeking out and finding Jen leaning against the car. Drue was on the back side of it, leaning on the roof.

"Don't worry, Jack." Drue's smile was an echo of Tobey's. "You already know Jen's interested. And I don't think it's any secret that, when it comes to sex, she's more than willing to be just a piece of ass." He kept looking at Jack even as Jen whirled around, her eyes hurt. ""Figuratively and, if I know our girl Jen, probably literally as well."

Drue pushed away from the car, reaching in the open window for his bag. "Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I think I'd rather fly back to Capeside."


End file.
